


Nothing Sweeter than a Georgia Peach

by imaginationrunsfree



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Childish Wynonna, Domestic WynDoc, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Married Wayhaught, Multi, Nostalgia, Sisterly bonding, Tales of Doc's childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationrunsfree/pseuds/imaginationrunsfree
Summary: It's Doc's birthday and the whole gang gets involved to make the day special for our favourite vampire baby-daddy.A fluffy little plot bunny that popped into my head one night. Set after the events of Season 4.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Henry baby, it's peach picking time

**Author's Note:**

> Full story is completed, just in the editing process. The final chapters will be up shortly!

They were laying in bed one night, long after the bottle of whisky had emptied. In a rare moment of alcohol induced nostalgia, Doc was recalling some of the few happy memories he had of his childhood, before his mother Alice had passed. 

“We didn’t have much growing up you see, but Ma always did her best to make it special. I didn’t pay much attention to the calendar back then, but I knew it was approachin’ when the air turned sweet and the trees hung heavy with ripe, golden peaches.”

“When the day finally came, Ma would hand me a basket and say <Henry baby, it’s peach picking day.> and off I would go, spending the morning collecting the finest, juiciest peaches I could find.” 

“Why didn’t you just pick peaches all summer?” asked Wynonna. 

Doc hesitated for a moment, debating how best to phrase his answer. “Well now, considering that the peach grove wasn’t _exactly_ on our land made collecting more difficult.” 

Wynonna guffawed, using his chest as leverage to prop herself up to eye level. “You mean to tell me you _stole_ your birthday peaches every year?” Doc looked away a little sheepish. She just laughed. “Of course you tell me your Mama was a dirty peach thief _after_ I named our daughter after her.” 

“Well now, I wouldn’t say…” protested Doc. She smiled, pressing a peck to his lips. “I’m joking Doc, don’t get your panties in a twist.” 

“I decidedly do not wear panties as they are garments made for the much fairer sex.” 

“Ugh, so _not_ the point of what I was saying. Though now I kind of want to pull a Susie Moss on your Chandler ass just to see you squirm.”

“None of those words mean anything to me Wynonna.” 

“Waverly really needs to catch you up on _Friends_.” She flopped back down and gave him a playful nudge in the ribs. “You were just telling me about your criminal mother and her thirst for stolen peaches.” 

“She did not know that they were..”

“Yah, yah, get on with it already.” 

“As I was saying, I would spend the morning finding the best peaches I could for her before returning home for lunch. Since it was a special occasion, I would get ham and cheese with my butter and bread and a glass of milk fresh from Bessie’s teat.” 

Wynonna wrinkled her nose in disgust. “I’m really hoping Bessie was a cow ‘cause otherwise we missed our chance to explore your breast milk fetish.” 

Doc sighed, though only mildly annoyed. “Honestly Wynonna, let a man finish a damn story once in a while.” 

She made a face at him like the child she was and rolled her eyes. When he didn’t start back up she gestured for him to continue. 

“While I ate I would watch her, carefully slicing and pitting the peaches, placing them daintily in her prized pie dish. It was mesmerizing, watching the granules of sugar fall, coating the fruit. How her hands worked the biscuit dough until it was just fluffy and sticky enough for the crust. Oh and the _smell_ , Wynonna;like heaven. The way the peaches caramelized and biscuit dough rose. The glorious crust that formed around the edges.”

Wynonna smiled at the way Doc's voice got all breathy and dreamy as he described this magical dessert. 

“Now, we would have to wait until Pa got home from whatever job he had in town, but after dinner, it was time. Being my birthday and all, Ma would serve me the first scoop, sometimes with a drizzle of fresh cream. I’d always wait until they had their own of course - I wasn’t raised in a barn after all - before tasting that first glorious bite.” Doc sighed wistfully, his gaze distant and longing. “What I wouldn’t give to taste her Peach Cobbler once more.” 

Wynonna turned onto her stomach, placing her hands and chin on Doc’s chest. She watched him a moment, allowing him space to reside in that little happy place in his mind. What little he ever told her of his past was usually full of regret or scandalous adventures full of gambling and whores - a topic she rather avoid. 

Eventually, he came back to the present and found her watching him, uncharacteristically patient for the eldest Earp. He smiled at her softly, brushing a calloused hand along her bare shoulder. 

“You know what’s kinda funny?” she asked. “When you and Waverly were in the garden, before I found Nicole, I...sort of pretend you guys were here. Talking to me.”

“That sounds more sad than funny to me darlin’.” She shushed him with a finger to his lips. 

“That wasn’t the funny part.” 

“I was alone and on my way to the BBD facility in Monument and the stupid truck had a flat and I was feeling, I don’t know, helpless I guess. Like a nothing.” 

Wynonna looked down in embarrassment. Even though she had Peacemaker now and everyone was home, it still hurt to think about those days. She still had a hard time imagining how Nicole felt being alone like that for 18 months. She had barely managed a few days. 

Doc didn’t say anything, just brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. She leaned into his touch and continued. “Then I heard your voice. < _Woah now. You ain’t nothing. You ain’t much, but you ain’t nothing_.>” His blue eyes softened at her confession, the depths of his emotion for her evident in their gaze. “To which I responded <Shut up you sexy peach cobbler, I don’t deserve cheering up.>” 

When he didn’t laugh, she grew self conscious. “Cause you know, we were talking about peaches and cobbler? And I called you a sexy one before knowing this story? Okay, wow, tough crowd.” she babbled. This time, he smiled. 

She huffed. “ _Now you smile?_ ” This earned her an actual laugh. “I swear you do these things just to rile me up.” 

He held up her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. “While I do not deny that teasing you is one of the _many_ pleasures of being with you, I did not do it on purpose this time.” 

“Well, you did.” she pouted. “But…” she began, a wolfish grin now gracing her features. “...I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me.” 

“Hmmm. Do any of these involve a fella named Chandler and women’s undergarments?” 

She laughed, then pretended to think the matter over. Giggling, she bopped him on the nose. “No, I think I’ll save that one for another time. What I had in mind didn’t involve any clothes.” 

“Well now, let the reparations begin.”


	2. The Dough Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna tries to be sweet but its useless in the kitchen. Luckily Waverly is there to save her.

“Stupid glob of dough, stop sticking to everything!” she grunted, hefting the lumpy mass back onto the counter top. Wynonna groaned and fell back into the nearest kitchen chair. She pushed back a ringlet from her face, smearing flour across her cheek. She took in the mess before her and pouted. 

It looked like a bomb had gone off in a bakery. Flour coated every working surface and all she had to show for it was something that resembled Calamity Jane’s hairball. The basket of peaches had overturned when she had made a mad scramble to turn off the hand mixer - she had panicked when she had set it too high and the blade had almost sent the glass mixing bowl flying - and the few peaches she had attempted to cut into nice little slices instead lay in misshapen chunks on the cutting board, oozing their sticky sweet juices onto the floor. The video tutorial on Youtube she had watched had not looked like this. 

All she had wanted to do was something nice for Doc. In the years since she had known him, the gunslinger never made too much of a deal about his birthday - in fact, he had neglected to even tell them when it was for the first two years of knowing them. This year was different though. There were no Revenants to hunt down and send back to Hell. The issue with the Clantons had been resolved and they had managed to work past their issues and were finally together, and not just in the Biblical sense. 

She wasn’t well practiced at the whole girlfriend thing, but she picked up a thing or two from watching Waverly and Nicole. Thoughtful gestures to show you cared, _especially_ on your significant other’s birthday was a must. She just hadn’t expected it to be this hard. 

As if sensing her frustrations, the ball of dough bubbled and puffed out a dusting of white, raining flour like a mini volcano. Wynonna whined, putting her head down on the table. 

“Wynonna?” came an angelic voice from the kitchen doorway. “Everything okay in here?” 

The eldest Earp popped her head up in surprise. “Waves! Oh my god, you gotta help me.” 

The younger sister hesitantly surveyed the mess of her normally meticulously clean kitchen. She attempted to smile but it came out more like a grimace. 

“What exactly are you trying to do in here anyway?” 

“Well, I am _trying_ to be a good _girlfriend_ but these damn peaches are too slippery and the biscuit dough somehow took on a life of its own and now I’m afraid it’s going to turn demon like everything else in this nutso town and try to eat me. I’d really like to _not_ have to put it down with ol’sexy here cause I’m pretty sure baking a bullet would give Doc led poisoning and I’m trying to do something nice for him, not kill him.” she explained, rising out of her chair and gesticulating wildly with her hands. 

Waverly ducked her head and looked fondly at her older sister. “Aww Nonna, are you trying to make dessert for Doc?” 

Wynonna looked away, a little embarrassed now that her sister was looking at her that way. She rolled her eyes like it was no big deal. “Well it _is_ his birthday. Plus he told me this story not too long ago about how his mom used to make him a stolen-peach cobbler for his birthday every year and well...I. Ugh, never mind, this was a stupid idea.” 

“Wait, did you steal those peaches?”

“Really Waverly? So not the point here.”

“Right, sorry. Come here.” she pulled her big sis in for a hug, her tiny frame barely reaching the top of Wynonna’s shoulders. The eldest Earp refrained from placing her grubby hands onto Waverly’s cute summer dress, but returned the gesture by resting her cheek against her sister’s hair. She sighed, letting Waverly’s comfort wash over her. 

“It’s not stupid.” she assured her, stepping back and placing a palm on Wynonna’s cheek. “It’s actually super sweet.” 

She looked behind her at the mess all over the counter. “Yah well, maybe if I could manage to actually make it turn out.” 

“Now now, I’ll have none of that.” tutted Waverly. “The Wynonna Earp I know is a badass, gun-slinging demon hunter who never walks away from a fight. No peach cobbler, no matter how…” she gave the dough blob a little poke, “...odd it may be, is going to stop her from doing what she set out to accomplish.” 

Wynonna’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “So you’ll help?” 

Waverly rolled her eyes and smiled. “Yes. _After_ you clean up this mess though. I can’t work in these conditions.” 

Wynonna cried out in delight and wrapped her sister up in a big forearm hug, lifting the littler Earp off the ground. “You’re the best Waves!” 

“Yah, yah, just get cleaning while I dispose of this....creature you created.”


	3. Wynonna can...cook?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets home for work to a very unusual sight.

Sheriff Haught walked in after a long day on the job to the most heavenly smell emanating from the Homestead kitchen. Familiar with her wife’s excellent cooking skills she smiled, comforted knowing that a delicious meal was awaiting her. 

Hanging her hat at the door, she strode on in, ready to shower her beautiful wife with praise. “Baby, that smells amazing! What are you...Wynonna?” 

“Hey, Haught-pants, how was work?” 

Nicole took a beat, letting the image before her sink into her brain. Instead of Waverly, Wynonna stood in the kitchen, wearing a horrendously seventies style apron covered in prairie flowers and accentuated with a fluorescent orange waistband. She was leaning casually back on the counter drinking a beer while a pot of chilli bubbled on the stove, fresh corn bread lay cooling on the cutting board and some sort of dessert was baking in the oven. 

“I uhh...it was fine, thanks. Did you do all this?” 

“Geeze Red, don’t look so shocked. I  _ can _ cook you know.” Nicole shot her a dubious look. “Well, I can make the basics.” Nicole lifted an eyebrow. “Okay, fine! Waverly made it all. I’m just the sous chef.” 

As if on cue, the darling little bi-angel wandered back into the room holding a fancy, albeit dusty bottle of booze. “Did you say something Wynonna? Oh! Hey Nicole!” she greeted, leaning in to kiss her wife. 

Nicole smiled. “It smells amazing in here Waves.” Her wife blushed. 

“Oh well, it’s honestly nothing. Wynonna was the one who started the whole thing, I just, helped a little.” 

“Really?” asked Nicole, turning back to look at her sister in law in shock. “Wynonna was trying to make dinner? Are you about to roofie me again and lose my wife in some sort of celestial universe?” 

“Honestly, you slip someone a little roof-beer  _ one time _ and they never let you live it down.” 

“All right you two, relax. Wynonna was actually trying to make a dessert for Doc, since it’s his birthday today.” 

“Aww, that’s actually kind of sweet.” 

“Yah well, it would have been pretty sour if Baby Girl hadn’t shown up for the assist. Seriously Waves, I owe you one.” Wynonna raised her bottle in a mock cheers to her sister before draining it in one gulp. She burped loudly then giggled as she added it to the pile of empties in the corner. 

Nicole smiled, shaking her head at the eldest Earp. She pulled her wife in for a proper kiss this time, cupping her face gently. She tried to go in for another but was rudely interrupted by some heavy coughing in the background. 

“If you are going to do hot and naughty things to my sister can you at least take her up stairs first? The timer on the cobbler is almost done and I can’t have the sound of you two sucking face distracting me when I take it out of the oven.” 

Waverly at least had the decency to look a little sheepish. Nicole just shot Wynonna a look. “Any chance this favour you own Waverly can be cashed in for a few hours without Wynonna Interruptus?” 

“Oh please,” snorted Wynonna, gesturing to the room beyond where her former bed was placed. “Smalldez interrupts you two way more now than me. I’m usually far too occupied with other matters out in the barn.” she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Why do you think we bought her those noise cancelling headphones last Christmas?” 

Wynonna nodded, clicking her tongue. Gently, she began guiding the young lovers out of the kitchen. “You underestimate your abilities in bed Haught-stuff. Scandanavian death metal could barely drown out the sounds of you two going out like bunnies when I was sleeping here.” 

Nicole turned red, absolutely mortified, while Waverly remained unphased. “Ohh, do you still talk to Stan? Did he ever get that face tattoo removed?” 

“Out!” she commanded, just as the timer on the stove dinged. “You’ve got thirty minutes to get busy before dinner, now scram.” 

Waverly looked up at her wife suggestively. Nicole didn’t need to be told twice. 


	4. Birthday Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc and the gang have birthday dinner.

Doc placed his spoon down in his now empty bowl and leaned back in his chair. “A fine meal Waverly. Thank you for your efforts.” 

“Ahh Doc, it was the least I could do. You do so much around here, you deserve a little thanks once in a while.” 

Doc smiled at the appreciation and drained the last of his whisky from his tumbler. “This whisky is superb, Sheriff. A finer one I have not tasted. Thank you for your gift.” 

Nicole smiled and nodded. Wynonna picked up the bottle gingerly, spinning it around to take a look at the label. 

"I feel like I've seen this brand somewhere before. Like in Nedley's office." 

"How would you know what was in his office Wynonna?" asked Waverly. 

"I may or may not have been searching for my juvie record. Just, you know, to make sure everything was in order." 

"Uh huh." said her sister, totally unconvinced. It was then that Wynonna noted the little scratch on the label. She had made that scratch. She remembered it clear as day. How she had removed the secret panel in his desk only to be equal parts surprised and delighted at the little stash he had made for himself. Taking her chances, she had liberated the bottle of Kentucky bourbon but not before accidentally scratching the label of the 15 year reserve whisky. 

"This IS Nedley's secret whisky!" Nicole turned notably scarlet. 

"Why Sheriff Haught." drawled Doc. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Nicole tried to shrug it off like it was no big deal, but her efforts were in vain given the rosiness that still graced her cheeks. She mumbled something about how technically it was her office now. 

Waverly patted her hand and kissed her wife comfortingly on the cheek.

"Props tater-Haught." said Wynonna, regarding her sister in law with new appreciation.

Doc cleared his throat and poured himself another finger. "To Nedley, and his excellent taste in whisky.” 

They all raised their glasses and took a sip. 

“Sooo....How was your man-date with Jeremy today?” 

Doc titled his head at Wynonna’s phrasing. “Delightful actually. He expresses his condolences at not being able to make dinner though.” 

Waverly waved a hand at him. The nervy young scientist had been with them for breakfast after all. 

“Can I get you seconds Doc?” she asked, standing up to clear the dishes. 

“Well, I am not sure I could eat another bite.” he said, tipping his black hat back as he settled further into his chair. He gave his belly an grateful pat, completely missing the look of panic that flashed across Wynonna’s face. 

Waverly, god bless her, jumped in. “Uhh, but it’s your birthday Doc. It’s tradition to at least have dessert.” 

He waved a hand at her good naturedly. “I am not much one for cake Waverly, you know this. A good meal, a good whisky and the company of a good woman will do me just fine.” He looked over to shoot Wynonna an appreciative glance, only to find her none too happy with him. 

Pulling away from the table, Wynonna stomped over to the kitchen counter and picked up a dish and serving spoon he had not previously seen. With a huff, she thunked it on the table in front of him. “Happy Birthday Asshole.” she growled, before storming her way out onto the front porch. 

Doc just looked around in bewilderment. What had he said wrong? Waverly shot him a sympathetic look and gave his hand on the table a little pat. Nicole clapped him on the shoulder before getting up from her spot on the table. “Just try to save us some yah?” 

Doc nodded, still confused as ever at what had just happened. Searching, desperately for some sort of clue, he looked down at the warm dish in front of him. It looked nice, delicious even. Which were not words he could usually use to describe food cooked by Wynonna. The top of the dish contained some sort of crumbly, biscuit like mixture, dusted in brown sugar and cinnamon. The smell of it was almost familiar in a way, tugging at a memory in the back of his mind. Curious, he picked up the spoon and scooped up a large serving. Golden peaches, rich in sweet, syrupy juices gleamed at him from the spoon, the textured crumble on top melting into their embrace. There was no mistaking it now, it was peach cobbler. Wynonna had made him peach cobbler for his birthday. 

Moisture began to pool in Doc’s eyes and he was forced to put the spoon down, lest he risk one of his tears actually falling. Wiping at his eyes with the back of his knuckles he sniffed, smiling like an idiot at the sweet southern dessert before him. That woman was a barrel of surprises on the best of days but his, well, he was touched. 

He heard a creek and the heavy clunk of a boot on wooden floors. He hurried to adjust himself, tipping his hat lower over his brow to hide his still shining eyes. He sniffed, loudly, and tried his best to clear his throat. 

“Are you...crying?” asked a familiar voice. 

“That is preposterous Wynonna. A grown man does not cry over dessert.” 

“Oh my god you are! I made Doc Holliday cry! This must be a record or something, where’s Guinness when you need ‘em?” 

He shot her a look that just made her giggle. “You have made me cry before, woman.” he admonished. She grabbed his hat playfully and popped it on to her own head before throwing a leg over his and coming to rest in his lap. 

“Yah, but that was out of anger, or frustration or sadness. You know, normal tear inducing stuff. This time..” she prodded a finger into his sternum. “...you cried because you were so overwhelmed by my loving gesture you just couldn’t help yourself.” She leaned back in his embrace, throwing an arm over her forehead like a 1920's damsel in distress. 

He rolled his eyes at her dramatics but couldn’t quite manage to keep the smile off his face. “I thought you were cross with me.” 

Wynonna just shrugged. “Must have been PMS or something.” He eyed her warily. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. Clearly she needed to be the one to move things along here. 

Reaching over, she scooped up the massive spoonful Doc had made and waved the southern classic under the cowboy’s nose. “Are you going to sit there all night actually giving me a reason to be mad at you or are you going to actually eat the cobbler I slaved away all day making?” 

Doc looked down at it suspiciously. Wynonna clicked her tongue in annoyance. “Really, you too? I’m not totally useless in the kitchen.” Doc tried to agree but his expression came out looking more constipated than agreeable. She sighed heavily. “Waverly helped me, okay? I promise it’s edible.” 

Trusting his girlfriend, he opened wide, allowing her to spoon-feed him a taste of the special dessert. Slowly, he chewed, letting the taste linger on his tongue. Eventually, he swallowed, his eyes closing for a moment. When he opened them, Wynonna was looking at him expectantly. 

“Well?” 

Doc smiled, all soft and warm and crinkly around the eyes. “Darlin’, that cobbler is sweeter than any Georgia Peach I’ve ever tasted.” 

“Is that, a good thing?” 

Doc laughed, jostling her on his lap a little. “Yes Wynonna. It is a very good thing. This cobbler is fantastic. Thank you.” He leaned in, pressing a sweet kiss to her waiting lips. 

She hummed, pulling away and licking her lips. “Not only are you a sexy peach cobbler, but you taste pretty good too.” Doc laughed and took another bite from the offered spoon. 


End file.
